Midnight
by Brooding Darkness
Summary: Just a small A/M fic, as Arthur realises something, and muses a little. After episode 7, but no real spoilers. Please R&R! Thank you!


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN MERLIN NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Notes:** Okay so this is set sometime after episode 7, so the 'blonde' will make sense, otherwise you can just brush it off as being Arthur. Thank you!!

**Midnight**

Arthur had always been surprised with the openness in which Merlin spoke to him. It was only in front of his father that Merlin ever showed any respect for status. Otherwise, he would not hear his title as Crowned Prince of Camelot and Head Knight of Camelot uttered from the teen unless Merlin was using it against him. Another fact that partially baffled him. Merlin never seemed to mind using his knowledge of people against them - he had even used it to save him on numerous occasions.

After a few days though, Arthur had grown used to, and even welcomed the change in address. Merlin was his first true friend. Someone he could trust, and confide in. And someone he knew would do _anything_ for him.

A fact that he had been surprised at once again, when he had finally surcome to his hidden desires and had asked Merlin to come to his chambers later that night.

So, here he was, standing at the window facing away, and at the beautiful dark-haired youth sleeping soundly in the large bed.

//_"So, blondes are you're type then?" His father had chuckled quietly as they sat in the banquet hall watching the rest of the court._

_"Actually, I do have a thing for dark hair, Father," he smiled back. Uther glanced over at his ward with a knowing smile. Arthur found his eyes upon his manservant, a fluttering of warmth encompasing him. "And blue eyes."_

_Uther smiled nodding, eyes still glancing over to Morghana._//

He was actually very lucky that his father had mis-took the statement, and it was only an hour later that Arthur had made his request of Merlin.

Smiling softly, Arthur slipped back into the bed, pulling the curtain closed behind him. Enchanting blue eyes blinked up at him, and then Arthur found himself experiencing pure bliss for the second time that night. Merlin had no idea just how beautiful and warm his really was.

Arthur pushed his tongue past Merlin's lips and began to explore the manservants mouth all over again, coaxing Merlin's tongue into a small battle. Hands sliding down pale skin, Arthur's fingers brushed over previously hidden freckles and scars - ones that horrified him, and that he was going to enquire about - and down between the other teens legs. Spreading the dark haired teens legs open, Merlin quickly passed the small bottle (now half empty) into the prince's hands, as they broke off their kiss.

Smiling down at him, heavy sweat-blonde hair lightly brushing over the others forehead, Arthur held Merlin's eyes, and prepared him once more.

Lips gently pressed together, Arthur spent the next hour in pure paradise, and as they cuddled up together once more, he heard Merlin mutter something before pulling away.

"Where are you going?" The prince asked, brows raised.

"Well, I can't be seen coming out of you're chambers in the early hours of morning in he same clothes that I wore the day before." Although this was a valid point, Arthur did not want him to leave. Merlin began to re-dress, and Arthur was reminded of a number of things.

"Why did you come tonight? Or rather, why did you let me take you? Twice."

"I came because you asked. I '_let-you-take-me_' for the same reason you wanted to, right?" Frowning now, Arthur was slightly scared at the implication. This had been a passing fancy. He had not taken anyone to bed for a long while, and he found his manservant absolutely fasinating. Two birds with one stone, as his father had once said to him.

It was three hours after Merlin had left the room that Arthur could admit it to himself, after much mental arguing:

"It's because I love him."

--

**BroodingDarkness: **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you for reading!!!!! Please review! #bows#


End file.
